guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Boon Signet
Could someone please explain to me how this is good? you heal yourself for free if you have 3 or more enchantments. it's a self heal. _ Memy Das. :Well.. aegis, boon prot monks, orders blah theres loads of enchantments Skuld 13:45, 11 May 2006 (CDT) ::Bah Skuld beat me to it ... this is what I had to say: Boon Prot monks can use this after other spells to recover mana every few seconds instead of a lump sum every 15-20 seconds. It is aptly named. --209.34.209.155 13:46, 11 May 2006 (CDT) :::Well it says "heal other ally" , so it isn't a self heal right ? and even at max it's only 6nrj every 6seconds (i guess 7 at 17 divine favor), AND it's not a spell so no divine favor heal ... i really don't think this is gonna find it's place in "my" Boon Prot skill bar unless it gets a power-up in either energy output, healing (BIG powerup)OR is converted to a NOT-Elite skill, i mean comeon there way better elites (and a few worse :D ). - arashi ::::Rof->boon->mend->boon keep up perm w/ added heal Skuld 05:25, 13 May 2006 (CDT) ::::It's really more about the energy management than the healing. Kind of like Blessed Signet for non-bonders. I prefer this over Mantra of Recall since I get the energy right away. Besides, in PvE, there are enchants flying all over the place anyway. Kessel 01:29, 9 June 2006 (CDT) :::::Seem to spend more time trying to get energy rather than doing any healing. It's no use for me. Shame as the skill looked like it had some potential --SK 00:20, 28 June 2006 (CDT) With aegis usually up I use this on the ele henches, I get 4 energy minimum and they usually have another enchantment on aswell ^^ only thing i dont like is the health.. for 33 they might as well not have bothered Skuld 06:03, 27 May 2006 (CDT) oops sorry bout that last update. I completely misread the skill. I thought you'd gain 6 energy for each enchantment on your target. If that was true it would be useful, though a bit overpowered. with the current description I must agree it's crap The healing from this is more trouble than good - I killed mungri with scourge.. — Skuld 02:04, 28 June 2006 (CDT) Horrid skill. Who do they think they are kidding? Spending one second every sixth to gain a conditional 6 energy? Glyph of Energy provides (theoretically) the same energy regeneration! Never had a place on my bar since I capped it. Ubermancer 00:53, 3 August 2006 (CDT) Very good skill! Try this build (Boon bonder). Life bond - Holy veil - Divine boon - Mend ailment - Balthazar's spirit - Reversal of fortune - Blessed signet - Boon signet. Put lifebond on teammates. Put Balthazar's spirit, Divine boon and Holy veil on yourself in that order. Holy veil is the cover enchantment. If it gets removed it will remove on hex from yourself. The important Balthazar's spirit will be covered by both veil and boon. Use blessed signet when needed. Cast boon signet on yourself to get 6 energy everytime. When played properly this build will really never run out of energy. Works very well in ra and ta when you only have to bond 4 people Make it a habit to cast boon signet in between heals and use it everytime it's ready. The power of boon signet is that you get energy all the time and you don't have to depend on blessed signet. Even if blessed signet is interrupted you get energy from boon signet + balthazar's spirit. Energy denial is ineffective vs boon signet on a bonder. Don't bother using boon signet if you don't have a build with enchantments. This is an UberJohnny Skill. Explanation. If we count GW like Magic the Gathering, it is one of those skills they make that has no efficiency and is just to entice people to TRY to make a build with it that works. "Card power is relative...As you grow as a player, you get better at determining a card’s potential...The point is that a card’s utility can change wildly based on the current metagame. One day a card sucks, the next it’s a fundamental card in the best deck at the highest power-level Pro Tour ever held." -http://www.wizards.com/default.asp?x=mtgcom/daily/mr52 I have tried myself a few times, but there isn't that many enchantments you can cast that aren't maintained. At best you could use Protective Spirit/Vigorous Spirit/Spirit Bond for 3 enchantments, but the sheer energy cost would kill.--Life Infusion 20:58, 21 August 2006 (CDT) :What's wrong with maintained enchantments? At 11+ Divine Favor Boon Signet lets you maintain up to three enchantments on someone for free, and at 14+ Divine Favor or with Mantra of Inscriptions it lets you turn a profit. With Blessed Signet, Boon Signet and Mantra of Inscriptions it lets you maintain even more. -- Gordon Ecker 20:59, 30 August 2006 (CDT) ::Theres a difference, a bonder builds deals with massive energy degen. Maintained enchants are a problem, if you want to gain energy from Boon Signet. If you try to maintain 3 enchants on yourself only and use Boon Signet, then you have the positive effects of the enchants, but no energy income. --Nemren 03:36, 31 August 2006 (CDT) :::No energy income and no energy cost. And you can maintain them on anyone as long as all three are on the same person. It should also work pretty well as an energy management skill as long as your party has at least one Elementalist (or, in less than a month, Dervish) with an enchantment-heavy build. -- Gordon Ecker 05:16, 4 October 2006 (CDT) I currently run this as emanagement on my (pve) monk. I don't find the cost of having 3 enchantments on you at a time is prohibitive, I find that it's more the time taken (1 sec out of every 6) to cast it on yourself is the real problem. I currently use Boon, Illusion of Weakness (cast & forget) and zealot's fire (only once every 60 sec) or channelling in some situations as my 3 enchants, so the cost of only zealot's isnt too bad. Although it takes more effort to have to click BS ever 6 sec, I think the high energy gain, coupled with the fact that you can use it at 0 energy, make this skill not horrible. --Van —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 202.76.156.26 (talk • ) 00:28, 27 August 2006 (CDT). :In a Tainted + Aegis team, you can often get a nice energy gain from it. It also means you can boon prot with an Me/A, and devote no points in inspiration for energy. Silk Weaker 08:00, 20 September 2006 (CDT) ::I'd like to see a Mesmer/Assassin boon prot... :) Pics, please. Bonder The note: "One of the best skills to bring as a bonder. You should have plenty of enchantments to play with and if blessed signet gets interrupted you can always use this for energy. Solid skill in the right build." Surely a bonder brings Life Barrier as his elite? This is a good skill for the healer to bring in something like a 5 man FoW group, because everyone will have at least 2 enchantments on them. The bonder doesn't need it, and it would deny him the usual elite for a bonder. You will have less "enchantments to play with" if you don't bring Life Barrier. If Blessed Signet gets interrupted, the bonder is in trouble, and I don't think 4-6 energy every 6 seconds will save you. In my bonder build with Mantra of Inscriptions I need around +21 energy every 6 seconds. --Carth 18:59, 26 September 2006 (CDT) :Agreed, most of my bonder builds quite often need 25-26 energy every 6 seconds inbetween battles, and +30 energy in battles. Maintaining 12-13 enchants is hard work with no time for boon sig without LBa in a medium to high end bonds build who also boon prots rof. However, boon would work as support enchant maintainer in various other protter/healer/smiter builds or if you didn't have prophecies to cap LBa... -Confused_Enemy Elementalist Bring an Elementalist (hydromancers/geomancers use lots of enchants!) or a Derivsh. This skill becomes the equivalent of 3 pips of energy regeneration. 3 pips = 1 energy / 1 second x6 seconds = 6 energy Boon Signet = 1 sec cast + 5 sec recharge x3 enchants = 6 energy If you do not have access to either a Dervish or enchanting Elementalist, do not bring this skill with you. :The problem with this is having to activate it so often to get any decent amount of energy out of it. 1.75s out of every 6.75s is a lot of time used, especially when you're a monk. --Fyren 18:07, 15 January 2007 (CST) ::yeah, instead of using elems or dervs, get a bip, or br necro, or bring better e-management. — ~Soqed Hozi~ 15:08, 23 May 2007 (CDT) This should be buffed to equal signet of devotion in healing power. :That would be overpowered in my opinion, but yes, a healing boost is needed. Not so much as Signet of Devotion though.. Zulu Inuoe 23:59, 5 August 2007 (CDT) How about using it for.. Surprise surprise - Booning! Go Mo/E and take Divine Boon Reversal of fortune Guardian Mend condition Kinetic armour Armour of Earth Boon Signet Spare slot (maybe contemplation of purity, but that screws the build completely) Pros : Tried it out recently, so.. here they are You are basically invunerable, the only threat from a thumper was mighty blow, otherwise it did 0-2 damage. Touchers, even though they ignore armour, got beat by the boon heal. Even Air/Fire eles go beat, I just stood in the say, searing heat, when it was cast... outhealed the damage it did ( which would of otherwise been life threatening) Cons : Have to cast Boon signet a lot, however, this is not too bad, you can get more energy than Mantra of recall would give as long as your not under pressure.. then, you can just cast boon signet whenever it recharges, spells inbetween. Kinetic armour pressures you... 60 sec recharge time isnt nice, however i always manage to keep it on, I just have a 20% enchantment mod and well.. I'm not going to go 10 seconds without healing a single person, or just casting a wasted spell. Armour of earth slows you down... Doesnt slow me down too much, I go down about 24% with my earth magic - animation is still running :) Now.. the cons which I have no response too.. Enchantment removal spells eat this build, especially as kinetic armour, the one with the longest recharge, is always at the top of the enchantment chain, because it's always renewed. Oh - and worse, people can use enchants against you for many things, like melandru skills, shatter, necro skills, etc. Hexes - Hexes I have no defense against, as it's Mo/e I cant take inspired hex.. I suppose you have to go with smite hex/Contemplation of purity, but purity would screw the build - smite hex still doesnt do the job, because hexers, especially degen ones, have about 4-10 hexes on me simultaeneously. :More cons: Kinetic Armor and Armor of Earth are worthless together now. Also, fire eles suck, idk why you're saying they're actually a danger --Gimmethegepgun 20:45, 6 August 2007 (CDT) Heroes does anyone know how heroes use this skill? if they'd use it as healing, that would suck...—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' TerminatorBS ( ) Date. :I'm late on replying, but last I've had it on a Hero, they spammed it without checking how many enchantments are on their target. Just bring an Orders in your group, and it should provide excellent energy management. Tbh, I use a build with Reversal of Damage, Smite Hex+Smite Condition/Divine Healing+Heaven's Delight, Divine Boon, Smiter's Boon, Boon Signet, Castigation Signet and Mantra of Inscriptions on my heroes, and it works pretty well, imo. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 20:05, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Update are they serious? - a free mediocre heal every 8 seconds (kinda like signet of rejuvenation) and a big bonus on your next spell? I almost start to think this could actually beat WoH for healing - combined with Patient Spirit...who knows :) Shai Meliamne 19:28, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :Doesn't beat out WoH, but it's nice for a prot bar. Dismiss for 160? Yes. 20:34, 12 December 2008 (UTC) ::Dismiss is still ridiculously overpowered. And NATURALLY ANet HAS to give smiters a smackdown by not letting them use this skill --Gimmethegepgun 20:41, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :::Izzy doesn't like smiters, so who cares if everyone else in the world does. 20:46, 12 December 2008 (UTC) ::::: At decently high levels of divine favor, like 14+, this skill, along with the divine favor bonus on something like orison or reversal heals so much. ::::::Cultist's Fervor+Divine Boon makes this look even more underpowered than it already is, tbh. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 00:26, 13 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::Cultists needs a nerf, so ignore that combo. :P --Shadowcrest 00:37, 13 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Cultists needs a *bugfix. (Update notes stated Necro spells only.) —Dr Ishmael 01:59, 13 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::::They just fixed it. XD [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 02:56, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Recharge time limits its uses, otherwise good option. -- 14:10, 14 December 2008 (UTC)johnny :I agree with Johnny. Seriously, this is a bad elite skill. You get 152 heal every 8sec(assume your divine is 14), the amount of healing you get is pretty much the same to sig of rejuvenation from a WoH monk (assume healing is 14).I don't understand why people praise it so much in this discussion page. I am a glad 7(No sync, No TA, pure "random" RA) player , and from my personal experience, boon sig monks fail. 23:37, October 5, 2009 (UTC) ::To start we dont care what your rank is,so no need to tell us,your opinion and contributions are just as important as a new guy that just started playing,as long as your contribution is correct,we dont care if your the bum on the street or a rocket scientist.Note that you replied to a 1 year old discusion,and this skills isnt great yes, but it doesnt suck,especially not as much as some other skills,however usint this in PvP where there are much better choices woudl just be stupid.Durga Dido 00:34, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Heroes and updated boon signet It seems heroes use this skill very bad.They will cast this on them selfs first even if they are at full health and THEN they use whichever skill to heal their target,their target does get more healing, but it seems the heroes don't know that they can/should use the first heal on their target also.For some reason i believe when they updated this skill they forgot to update the hero scripting with this skill.(edit) as i was writing this i decided to disable the healing skill, in this case talkhora with boon signet and gift, it seems that if i disable gift then she will use boon for healing.This kinda sucks, i was hoping they would use boon the same way they use rejuvenation Durga Dido 17:23, 17 December 2008 (UTC) idea Use with Life Attunement. (T/ ) 19:15, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :... Why that combo in specific? --- -- ( ) (talk) 19:26, 3 March 2009 (UTC) ::It will let you extract the most mileage from Boon Signet than I can think of for any other combo, unless ofc you want to take Mantra of Signets. Would have to crunch some numbers to find out if that is worth it, though. (T/ ) 19:30, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :::Wouldn't that go for every spell that heals...? --- -- ( ) (talk) 19:53, 3 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Not really, since if you cast a healing spell (say, 100 healing) on someone with LA on him, this adds 75 and only then is the bonus percentage added, making it a much bigger bonus.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 20:02, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :::::If you heal someone with Heal Other for 75 points, LA adds just as much healing as this would if it heals for 75. And if you go for big healing, take Healer's Boon because it's a thousand times better than using Boon Sig and LA. Sure, Boon Sig is free, but LA drains your energy like mad. --- -- ( ) (talk) 20:07, 3 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::Well see, there are things called other party members... (T/ ) 20:14, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::Meh, suppose an Ether Renewal Ele could maintain LA on everyone (actually, know for sure; ER eles can maintain the max amount of bonds and still top energy 24/7, if you don't fuck up/get fucked up). Still, Boon Sig is a subpar elite.--- -- ( ) (talk) 20:19, 3 March 2009 (UTC)